Bumblebee sees Sci-Twi take Rainbow's Magic
This is how Bumblebee sees Sci-Twi take Human Rainbow Dash's magic goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Bumblebee: Is anybody hurt? Matau T. Monkey: We're ok. But, we won! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah! But, someone could get hurt. The magic is going haywire and Sunset and I don't know how to fix it! nods Adagio Dazzle: We saved Cody for you, Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Where's Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: Uh, excuse me? Cody Fairbrother: Oh. There she is. Thank gosh. Sci-Twi: I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic or...how it works. Human Rainbow Dash: It's ok. Nether do we. Sci-Twi's amulet glows and opens Sci-Twi: Oh no! Oh, no no no! Not again! Rainbow struggles and her magic gets drained Bumblebee: Rainbow Dash! helps Human Rainbow Dash up Sci-Twi: I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how! Ryan F-Freeman: What do you mean you don't know how!? a portal opens up Crash Bandicoot: Wumpa Island!? one does too Crash Bandicoot: What the heck is going on?! Sci-Twi: It also opens these weird rifts and I don't know how that works either. Ryan F-Freeman: Is there anything you DO know!? Like how to get their magic back or how to fix the portal that leads Cody to Equestria?! Sci-Twi: Equestria? Ryan F-Freeman: You are suppose to be so smart, but did you ever think that you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?! closes Sci-Twi's amulet and the two rifts close too Sci-Twi: But... I wanna understand. Ryan F-Freeman: But you don't! Even worse, you have put the lives of my friends and Sunset's friends in danger! Cody Fairbrother: Oh.Sunset pointing at Ryan Spoiler alert. Sci-Twi: I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.off crying Spike the Dog: Twilight! Wait! Sci-Ryan: Twilight! Come back! and Spike runs after Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: GRRR! Sunset Shimmer: Ryan. That wasn't very nice. Ryan F-Freeman: gasps What have I done? Crash Bandicoot: What would Thomas have to say about this? Thomas is very mad Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. I can explain. Sci-Twi drained Rainbow Dash's magic with her amulet. Thomas: Well, you should've just said it was okay and that you could help her understand instead of just yelling at her! Theodore Tugboat: He thought you were his friend! He trusted you! Ryan F-Freeman: I... I'm sorry. I didn't meant to do that. off crying Alvin: Ryan! Wait up! Emily (Theodore Tugboat): to Thomas and Theodore Don't you two realize how upset you've made him? I hope you two are happy now. Evil Ryan: Thomas. We are going to find Ryan. Dazzlings and the Cyberlings follow Ryan and Alvin Crash Bandicoot: Smooth move, OpThomas. Rigby (EG): You made Ryan cry. Even when he and your girlfriend, Princess Twilight Sparkle won the Fall Formal, reformed Cody and Sunset and stop the Rainbooms' arguing. Matau T. Monkey: How could you two? Shouting at my master like that? Maybe at the last event, you'll see that what your quotation marks with his fingers girlfriend and Master Ryan can do as Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman. his bandmates C'mon, fellas. Crash Bandicoot: I never thought things could come to this. Not in this team. I'm sorry. You've only brought this on yourself, especially you, Thomas. But, now I have to find Ryan so he can settle things right again... for the good of the universe. walks away with Matau and his bandmates. At the cortyard, Ryan sits on the ground next to the portal, crying Ryan F-Freeman: What have I done? Me and my time with Sunset Shimmer. How am I going to go to Equestria or any other world ever again? his nose Now with this closed, I have nowhere else to go. sadly Alvin: arrives Hey, Ryan. Why are you sad? And why are you near the portal? Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Alvin. I'm sad because I shouted at Sci-Twi. So, I've gone to the courtyard and wait for Twilight to come. It's all my fault. sniffs Alvin: It's not your fault, Ryan. Principle Cinch thinks we're cheating. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan felt the same pain I have. The only thing I have to do is the simple one: I've got to find a way. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Oswald. You know what to do. plays the piano and the song I've Got to Find a Way starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: I've have to find a way~ To make this all okay~ I can't believe this small mistake~ Could've caused so much heartache~ Oh why, oh why?~ Something is wrong, it's plain to see~ This isn't how it's meant to be~ And you can't see it like I do~ It's not the life that's meant for you~ Oh why, oh why?~ Losing promise~ I don't know what to do~ Seeking answers~ I fear I won't get through to you~ I'll try~ And I'll try~ I'll try~ And I'll try~ felt touched by Ryan's singing as Alvin comforts him Thomas: sadly and turns to Theodore Tugboat, heartbroken Theodore, what have I done? This is all my fault. If I had been a better boyfriend to Twilight... Theodore Tugboat: No. It's my fault too. I shouldn't have shouted at him. Thomas: It's both our faults, we'd better apologize. nods Thomas: Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Thomas? Thomas: Theodore and I are sorry we yelled at you. Ryan F-Freeman: I forgive you. Why did you yell at me in the first place? Thomas: I don't know. But I think those words from Sunset's come from you? Ryan F-Freeman: For real-sies, those words were Sunset's. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I did my part for the song, Ryan. Why are you so upset? Ryan F-Freeman: I shouted at Sci-Twi, Oswald. sighs Cody could have found me by now. Evil Ryan: Hey, guys! There's Ryan near the portal! Adagio Dazzle: We're been looking all over for you, Ryanagio Dazzle. Theodore Tugboat: Ryanagio... Dazzle?! Evil Anna: A Dazzling name Sonata gave Ryan, Theodore Tugboat. Cody Fairbrother: Ryan! I miss you so much. Sunset was worried about you. Sunset Shimmer: What's wrong, Ryan? You missed Twilight? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Sunset. I really missed her. If only there was someway to say sorry to Sci-Twi. I was wrong to yell at her. Simon: I think you could do with Sci-Twi, Ryan. You would help her understand magic as Dark Ryan. Cody Fairbrother: You think we win in a tie? Sunset Shimmer: We hope so. Ryan What's the matter? Who do you miss? Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset. I miss Twilight. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. I missed Equestria and my mentor Princess Celestia. nods then uses his magic to start the song My Past is Not Today Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Cody. Sing away! Cody Fairbrother: Power was all she desired~ Sunset Shimmer: Was all I desire~ Cody Fairbrother: But all that grew inside of her~ Was the darkness she acquired~ When she began to fall and I lost the path ahead~ That's where your friendship found her and it lifted her instead~ Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky~ She'll show there's another side to her~ We can't deny~ She may not know what the future holds~ But hear me when I say~ uses magic to make a image of Sunset in her she-demon form That her past does not defy her~ Cause your past is not today~ swings his Keyblade and the she-demon Sunset disappears Ambition~ Was all Sunset believed~ Would be the only way to set her free~ feels the magic coming from him But, when it disappeared and she found herself alone~ That's where we came and got her~ And it felt like she was home~ Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky~ She'll show there's another side to her~ We can't deny~ She may not know what the future holds~ But hear me when I say~ and Sunset feels magic coming from them That her past does not defy her~ Ryan F-Freeman, Cody Fairbrother and Sunset Shimmer: Cause her (my) past is not today~ transforms into his anthro form Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! I feel so much better now. like himself and Adagio Even now, Cody. Thomas is fine with me all smooth and talking. Crash Bandicoot: Why are you talking like that, Ryan? Wheatley (Portal): I think you could help Sci-Twi, Ryan. I think the games could end in a tie and not just because you shouted at her like that demon with the red and yellow hair. Sunset No offence? Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's go find Principle Celestia. others nods. they got to Principle Cinch and Principle Celestia Principle Cinch: You can't possibly call that a fair race. Principle Celestia: Principle Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage. Principle Cinch: Can't I? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings! Principle Celestia: Well, the race certainly had some...extenuating circumstances. Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie. Principle Cinch: A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on. Principle Cinch leaves, Ryan sadly walks to them Ryan F-Freeman: I'm so very sorry, Principle Celestia. Sunset and I couldn't stop this from happening. Principle Celestia: It's not your fault, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Isn't it? Sunset and I should know how to control the magic Sunset brought here. But, we don't. We let everyone including Sci-Twi down. And now Principle Cinch thinks we're cheating. Principle Celestia: It doesn't matter what Principle Cinch thinks. Ryan F-Freeman: But it does. nods and motions her hand to tell Ryan to keep going Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Principle Celestia The students here at Canterlot High don't just want to win, they want to beat Crystal Prep. That's not going to count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around. And that magic is only around... crying Because of... me and Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Aww. Don't be sad. I would thank you for your bravery, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Just have to do this to help out your and Cody's reputation here at CHS. Crash Bandicoot: If you want to help Sci-Twi understand magic, Ryan. You think you could unleash the magic inside you? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Written Stories